Oretakai
|ailments = Stun, Fireblight, Bleed, Attack Down, Severe Fireblight|weaknesses = , |creator = Subnauticatracer}}Bypaldians that can switch between a quadrupedal and a bipedal form on the fly, Oretakais (O-rey-te-kai) are powerful forces to be reckoned with. They are best noted for their unique diets that makes their bodies quite strong in comparison to size and their near-human intelligence, as well as their ability to breath lava. Physiology While most Bypaldians stand upright, or some variation of it, Oretakais can change their stance from that similar to a gorila's or about as upright as Homo Erectus. The reason why is due to the fact they still retained some left-over Brute Wyvern structure during their evolution. Oretakai's have 4 fingers on each hand, each ending in a claw, and are one of many creatures to have an opposable thumb. They have a rather short tail, and their body is extremely well-defined. Like the Malichadas they have a large upper body and relatively small legs that can carry their hefting weight. The males possess a larger stature and weight. The beasts are usually colored in earth tones, and possess a fin atop their head for short distance communication via frequencies. They have arm-blades on their arms that they use within species competition or combat, and from their evolution retain 4 thagomizers on their tails. While in their lava armor they look more akin to an Ankylosaur. They gain a magma-shell on their back and the arm-blades are covered in magma. Shoulder-pads can also be seen as a result from their lava armor and their skin turns gray. Behavior Oretakais are an omnivorous species, enjoying a balanced diet packed with protein and carbs, enabling top condition. They express a rather stupid amount of Rambo and commonly fight each other not over dominance but to test their skill. They have been known to take eggs from Rathians not only to eat but to challenge the wyverns with battle. The monsters have been known to scavenge if they need to. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain Oretakais are top predators, as their selective diet stops them from moving up. Instead of attacking anything that moves, the monsters primarily attack Aptonoths and tougher herbivores for food. They may also attempt to catch fish to eat, and have been seen attacking Jyuratodos not only for combat testing but for food. Trivias * The lack of fear the creatures have bears resemblance to Doomguy from the series DOOM. In fact, Doomguy is one of the inspirations. * It's name was picked up during the One Punch Man theme. * Their original concept was a Brute Wyvern the could manipulate it's tail like a ball-and-chain. This was later changed. * Oretakais were based off Ben 10's Vaxasaurian, To'kustar, The Hulk, The Lavasioth, Doomguy and a Lion. * The way the animal fights is based off wrestling, boxing, and free-form fighting. It is also based off a really angry Hulk's moves. * Originally, the monsters were going to be more reminiscent of the Vaxasaurian. However, this was altered. * Oretakais express an extreme disdain for electricity, despite being able to withstand a fair amount of volts. Why they do so is due to the fact that they can't do any fighting while paralyzed, and boy do these beasts love battle. * Their intelligence was going to be enough to know how to create weapons, but this was boosted to adaptive combat, allowing the Oretakai to learn how to defend against most-used comboes as the battle drags on. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Bypaldian Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Magma Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Subnauticatracer